Morning
by arisusagi
Summary: A neve caia lá fora e o aquecedor poderia fazer um trabalho melhor, mas nenhum dos dois se importava, preferiam ficar abraçadinhos debaixo do cobertor mais grosso que Nishinoya pôde encontrar nos armários de sua casa.


Postado nos sites de fanfiction mencionados em meu perfil

Minha primeira fanfic que Haikyuu, esccrevi um AsaNoya bem fofinho porque estou um pouco obcecada com esse casal.

Revisei um monte de vezes, mas pode ter algum errinho aí no meio.

Sinceramente, acho que poderia ter feito algo melhor, não estou 100% satisfeita com o que escrevi :/

Deve ser só frescura minha (leia-se: TPM).

Anyways, espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>Estava tudo escuro. Escuro e quente, e com o cheiro dele. Ele se revirou, oscilando entre os sonhos e a consciência, fazendo um esforço imenso para abrir os olhos.<p>

Quando se deu conta, já estava acordado. Espreguiçou-se, soltando um bocejo alto e segurando um dos braços fortes que envolviam sua cintura. Asahi dormia pacificamente em suas costas, sua respiração era lenta e pesada.

Estavam em seu quarto, dividindo a pequena cama de solteiro. A neve caia lá fora e o aquecedor poderia fazer um trabalho melhor, mas nenhum dos dois se importava, preferiam ficar abraçadinhos debaixo do cobertor mais grosso que Nishinoya pôde encontrar nos armários de sua casa.

Lembrava-se de tentar resolver a tarefa de matemática com a ajuda do namorado, mas os dois estavam cansados demais para pensar em números. Asahi ficou por insistência do outro, que prometeu acordar cedo no dia seguinte terminar o que haviam começado.

Dividir a cama era algo comum na vida dos dois, mesmo que não fizessem nenhum tipo de atividade sexual. Asahi não estava muito confortável com a ideia e Nishinoya o respeitava.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, tentando sair de cima do seu braço esquerdo. Era ótimo ficar naquela posição com o namorado, mas seu ombro estava doendo. Asahi resmungou, apertando o abraço e puxando-o para perto de si. Noya suspirou, sentindo a barba do outro roçar em sua nuca.

Com um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu se virar, ficando de frente para Asahi e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços. Ele era lindo, seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, cobrindo parte de seu rosto sereno. Nishinoya o encarou por longos minutos, pensando na sorte que tinha de ter alguém como ele.

Estavam juntos há pouco mais de quatro meses, tudo começou com alguns beijos trocados no cinema, algo simultâneo, como se fosse planejado. O pedido de namoro veio na semana seguinte, por parte do menor. Ele parecia estar muito seguro de si quando o fez, mas toda aquela atitude escondia o enorme medo de ser rejeitado que sentia.

Azumane abriu os olhos, acabando com os devaneios de seu namorado. Ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, puxando-o para mais perto de si com o braço esquerdo.

―Yuu...― disse com a voz enrouquecida pelo sono.― Que horas são?

―Ainda é cedo, vamos dormir. ― Noya acariciou sua bochecha com leveza, descendo os dedos até seu queixo.

―E a sua tarefa? ― falou, escondendo o rosto no peito dele.

―Podemos fazer isso mais tarde. ― ele murmurou, pressionando os lábios contra sua testa.

Nishinoya era uma pessoa grudenta, gostava de demonstrar afeto através de contato físico, principalmente com seus colegas de time. Os pequenos tapas nas costas trocados toda vez que marcavam um ponto eram mais do que satisfatórios para ele. Porém, com Asahi as coisas eram diferentes. Ele adorava abraçá-lo, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e envolvendo sua cintura com os braços. Poderia ficar horas assim, sentindo seu cheiro e ouvindo seu coração bater, enquanto ele acariciava sua cabeça com as pontas dos dedos. Seus abraços traziam uma sensação de segurança, e faziam com que ele se esquecesse de todos os problemas.

Ficou ali deitado por algum tempo, passando as mãos pelas suas costas distraidamente e sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos. Era um aroma suave, parecido com morango, que combinava com ele, de certa forma.

Asahi era muito gentil, apesar da aparência intimidadora. Ele também era bastante tímido, por isso nunca se opunha aos boatos sobre ele que corriam pela escola.

_"Parece até um urso"_ concluiu Nishinoya, soltando uma risada baixa.

―Hm?― resmungou Asahi, erguendo a cabeça.― O que foi?

―Não foi nada― respondeu, passando a mão pela sua nuca e enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Ele encostou a testa na clavícula do outro, fechando os olhos sem questionar. Noya o encarou com um sorriso no rosto.

Asahi era uma pessoa incrível, e aparentemente era o único que não sabia disso. Todos os elogios feitos a ele eram respondidos com um 'não é bem assim' seguido por um agradecimento envergonhado. Não era modéstia, Asahi simplesmente não se considerava digno de recebê-los. Era frustrante ver aquela cena se repetir tantas vezes, principalmente para Nishinoya. Por que ele não reconhecia todas as suas qualidades?

Decidiu conversar com Asahi sobre o que gostava nele, falaria sobre tudo, desde o seu físico até os pequenos gestos que mostravam a pessoa adorável que ele era. Faria isso naquele mesmo dia, assim que levantassem.

Seus pensamentos tornaram-se confusos e suas pálpebras estavam cada vez mais pesadas, ele não teve outra opção senão cair no sono mais uma vez. Aconchegou-se junto ao namorado, puxando o cobertor para cima de seus ombros.

A tarefa de matemática ficaria para mais tarde.

* * *

><p>O que acharam?<p> 


End file.
